


The Sharp Whitted PI and the Blind Lawyer

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: A fanfiction on the aftermath after Matthew Murdoch wakes up from his coma and is being taken of by Jessica Jones and the two grow close. But there are some speed bumps along the way they'll have to navigate to find some happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica and Matt sat next to each other drinks in hand. It had taken them a long while to get here.

They had grown close during their time together defeating The Hand. She was there when he mourned the death of his former girlfriend Elektra who was reincarnated as the Black Sky and she was also there by his bedside when he woke up, she was first person he saw when he awoke from his coma.

His eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light as his fingers and toes made the smallest of movements. He tried to move his arm but couldn't. He turned his head to see Jessica's hand on his arm. He tried to speak, but Jessica shook her head

"You remember the first thing you said to me when we first met in that interrogation room? Jessica Jones? stop talking."

Matt groaned softly acknowledging her.

"Yeah well now it's your turn, except I'm adding something on. Matthew Murdock, stop talking(pause) and rest. You just woke up from a coma for Christ sake." She said as she picked up a glass of water from the table by his bed and slipped the straw into his mouth. She warned him about drinking too much to fast as she placed the glass back on the table and re-took her place by his side.

She never left his side in the days that followed his awakening from the coma.

"You don't have to stay you know. I'm doing just fine." He called out as he removed the Oxygen mask from his face.

"Don't be asshole about this alright, geez!" She complained as she headed back to his bedside to see him turned with his feet dangling off the side of the bed as he looked to push himself into a standing position.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said as she rushed over to him forcing back down.

"Bathroom." He said as he pointed into the distance past her. "Yeah I need to use it so." He said as he tried to push up again but Jessica's grip held strong on his shoulder.

He reached up and put his hand on hers. "I'm fine. I promise. It's only a short distance."

"Alright, alright." She said as backed up with her hands in the air.

"Thank you." He nodded as he pushed himself up off the bed and stood standing on the spot.

"See I told you. I'm good to go."

Jessica stared at him. Great! Now walk." She said seriously.

Matt looked at her and looked away and muttered something Jessica couldn't hear before turning back towards her. "Fine you want me to walk I'll walk."

"Okay."

"Great"

"Fine."

Matt exhaled hard as he shuffled one foot forward.

"I said walk not shuffle." Said Jessica as shut him down. She could see that Matt was getting frustrated.

He lifted his leg slowly and stepped out. Jessica watched and was ready to help him. He put his leg down shakily, but he remained upright. He repeated the same for the next 4 steps before collapsing he felt his leg collapse from under him. He reached out to find Jessica there.

"Come on." She said as she wrapped her arm around him and they made their way to the bathroom as he took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. "You alright?

Matt chuckled.

"Something funny?" Asked Jessica

"What do you want me to say Jessica, alright, you were right"

"So, what, you're just going to be an asshole and give up, is that what you're gonna do?"

"What's the point? Huh! It's never going to be the same is it. I'm never going be the same!"

"Oh, cry a tear asshole, you think you're the only one to have shit happen to huh. You think you're the only one that's going through shit time or shit in their head. And yeah you and your shit might not be the same you might be screwed forever, but you move on, you don't sit on your ass feeling sorry for yourself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"It's alright." She said as she rolled her eyes away from Matt who reached out and grabbed her hand much to her shock.

She breathed heavily as she stared at him. "Listen I'm sorry I know I've been a bit of asshole."

"A bit?" Replied Jessica as she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay fine more than a bit. My point is it just doesn't feel like anything going to get better."

"Jesus, Murdock, you just woke up from a coma, give it a minute." She said as she pulled a small bottle of Whisky and took a swig.

"You think you can make it to the toilet on your own?"

Matt smiled for the first time in a while as he answered. "Keen to give me a hand are you Jones?"

"Only in your dreams Murdoch." She called out.

Matt chuckled as he braced himself using the sink and wall for support.

A few minutes later he appeared leaning against the wall. He watched as he saw Jessica on her laptop typing away completely concentrating on what she was doing. He smiled. He still couldn't believe that she hadn't left him since he had been in the coma.

He was aware how close they had become and how much she had been there for him. He cared for her. He wanted to help her as much as she was helping him. He watched as she put down her laptop and turned to face him only to catch him staring at her startling her momentarily.

"Jesus Murdoch, what are you doing, trying to kill yourself." She said as she got up and wrapped her arm around him as they walked over to the lounge and she helped lower him down as she took a seat next to him.

"No, I'm not trying to kill myself, I think the building collapsing on top of me nearly did that.

"I see the humour part of your brain still intact."

Matt smirked. "Jones while I appreciate everything you've done the last couple of days and staying while I was incapacitated…"

"Knocked out." She interjected.

"But I'm doing better, you don't have stay."

"Your kicking me out Murdoch?"

"No, no, look if you want to stay your more than welcome. I just thought you would have better things to do, cases to attend to."

"Better things to do then look after you? I can't imagine anything better"

Matt smiled as they relaxed on the lounge.

Matt knew a little about what had happened with Ki grave, but it was something that Jessica kept close to her chest. He was curious about exactly what happened and decided to take the first steps in finding out.

"Jones?"

"Yeah?

"What happened with Kilgrave?"

Jessie inhaled sharply as she moved away from Matt as her heart began to race.

"Jessica?" He called out as reached out, not being able feel her.

"I'm not talking about Kilgrave Murdoch." She said as she slipped her bag over her cross body.

"Look I get, that it's painful, but…"

"Painful!? Painful!? Murdoch really, you've got no idea what you're talking about!

"Then why don't you tell me Jessica, huh. You keep all of this to yourself, everything that happened with him. You're drinking yourself into oblivion every night. How is that a way to live Jones, you can put on this façade of being all bad ass, but you're not living Jones, hell you're not even surviving.

Jessica couldn't take any more questions and she didn't care that he had just awoken from a coma days ago. She punched him hard across the face.

He reached out and grabbed her.

"Take your hands off me Murdoch unless you want me to punch so hard I'll make you see"

"Do you see me letting go Jones." He commented.

Jessica ripped her hand from his grasp and headed for the door.

He got up as quickly as he could use the wall for support as he awkwardly to catch up to her.

"Jessica!" He called out, but she kept walking. "Jessica. Jones stop! Come on!" She kept walking the voice, it reminded her of Kilgrave. She had to keep walking, she had to get out of there. She heard a cross between a yelp and scream as Matt tripped, falling over.

"Jessica, please….don't leave." He called as loud as he could.

Jessica's was reciting the street names of her child home as she tried to get some semblance of control. She turned to see Murdoch on the floor as he reached out.

"Jesus Murdoch." She muttered as she contemplated leaving, but couldn't. She walked back towards the apartment.

"Jessica…" He panted as she stood in front of him.

"God such your such an asshole." She said as she rolled her eyes and helped him up and back to the lounge.

Matt smiled. "I knew you'd come back."

"God, will you shut up. I should have left you on the floor

Matt chuckled. "Promises, promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica helped Matthew get comfortable on his lounge.

“I’m sorry to push about…I didn’t mean to…you know about Kilgrave.”

“Yeah you did, you’re a lawyer, you can’t help it” She replied as he chuckled.

“No, look I know it’s a bit of sensitive top..

“Sensitive, Murdock, come on.” She stood up, exhaled hard as she looked around the apartment when she felt Matt’s arms reach out for hers.

Jessica took a breath and sat back down next to Matt who hadn’t said a thing.“Look Kilgrave, he’s gone now and I..

“How do you know that?He could come back and…

“He can’t.” She said as she looked away.“I snapped his neck down by the docks.”

Murdock’s eyes widened at the news.

“Yeah.” She muttered.“Anyway, um Murdock, I’ve been here for days and well you’ve got no food in and either your senses are screwed up or your just being nice but I really need a shower.I’ll grab some food and be back soon.Is there anything you need while I’m out?”

Matt shook his head and thanked her as she crossed her bag over her body and headed towards the door, stopping to turn to look at Murdock. “Just stay where you are Murdock.I don’t want to come back and have to pick your ass off the floor.” She said as Matt chuckled and smirked as Jessica smiled softly as she walked through the door as he heard the door close behind her.

Jessica stood in front of Trish’s door. She hadn’t intentionally made the decision to come here.It was like she had been on autopilot.

“What the fu am I doing here?” She muttered as she turned around to leave when she heard knocking and the door open behind here.

“Jess?What are you doing here?Everything alright?Came Trish’s voice.

Jess silently cursed before she turned to face her sister.“No just figured I’d come by, see how you’re doing.” She said as walked by Trish as she entered the apartment.“You know, do lunch?”

“Do lunch?” Queried Trish.“You never say do lunch.You never do lunch, unless it’s a bottle whisky.What’s going on with you? Where have you been the last week? I mean I’ve tried calling but…”

“Yeah, sorry just busy you know.”

“No, because I know you don’t have a case right now, so what have you been busy with.”

Jessica paused.

“Or should I ask who have you been busy with.”

“Jesus Trish!It’s not like that.”

“Then what’s it like?Who he is?”

Jessica rolled her eyes.“He’s a…a friend who needed some help.”

“Didn’t think you had friends.” Commented Trish

“Nice Trish..Anyway, I have you don’t I.”

“No, doesn’t count we’re sisters.Family.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Muttered Jessica.

“So, who is it?” Smiled Trish as she poured herself a glass of wine.

“You’re like dog with a dog with a bone you know that.” She said as Trish simply looked at her waiting for her to explain herself.

“Fine okay, but you can’t say anything to anyone.I don’t want to hear about it on Trish Talk understand?”

“Alright, so who is he?”

“It’s Daredevil.”

“What?”

“Daredevil…Matthew Murdock

What are you talking about?He’s dead after you guys blew up Midland Circle.”

“He’s alive, he’s been in a coma.”

“Wait a minute, been in a coma?”

“Uh, yeah he’s awake now.I’ve been taking care of him.”

“Wow...”

“Yeah, you’d think almost dying and being in a coma would make you less of an asshole, turns out it doesn’t.

“Yeah and you’re a ray of sunshine on a good day Jess.”

Jessica chuckled. “Yeah.”

“It’s good that you’re taking care of him.Do you need a hand with him or something?”

“No I…Jesus, he asked me..shit..he asked me about Kilgrave.He knew about him, not specifics, but he wanted to.I had to get out of there.Made an excuse told him I had to pick up shit.”

Trish smiled as she watched her sister.“You like him.”

Jessica paused.

“You liked him and your scared that because he knows about Kilgrave that if you go back there you’re going to have to let him in and that scares the hell out of you.The thought of letting someone in in terrifies you.”

Jessica didn’t want to discuss this any further and quickly turned to leave.“Thanks for uh lunch, better go and make sure Murdock hasn’t killed himself.

Trish smiled as she watched Jessica walk to the door, calling out to her before she passed over the threshold. “Jess, just been open to whatever happens or doesn’t happen ok?”

Jessica simply put her hand up acknowledging Trish as she left the apartment and continued her way to pick up a few things his apartment needed before she headed back.

Meanwhile back at his apartment Matt had kept his promise and hadn’t moved from his place on the lounge, he had simply closed eyes as he tried to get some rest as memories fulfilled his mind.It was like a flood gate way as the voices, memories of Karen, Foggy, Claire, Fisk, The Russians, Stick, Danny, Luke, Colleen, Father Lantom, but no voice, no laugh shone brighter in his mind then Jessica.

He smiled as he let her overcome his senses, as he did his best to formulate an image of her in his mind’s eye but couldn’t.I mean he knew that was she was kick ass whisky drinking, foul mouthed, not putting up with anyone’s shit, talented PI and even though he couldn’t exactly he could tell she was beautiful and she was here with him, taking care of him.He liked the feeling of that.

Jessica had finished picking up what she needed including a set of clothes from her apartment and headed back to Matt’s apartment.She was nervous and Jessica Jones didn’t get nervous, but Matt Murdock made her nervous, more on point her feelings for Murdock was freaking her out.She could avoid going back there, but she didn’t want to, she needed to be, she wanted to be.

“Murdock” She called as opened the door to his place.“Still alive?” She muttered as she looked around dropping the groceries on a small table.

“Disappointed?” He queried as that boyish smile he always flashed came across his voice.

“No just surprised, figured you’d tried to get up the minute I left.” She said as she began to put some of the food away.

“Smells like you brought Thai food.” He commented as he tried to sit up.

“Yeah, I ah…Christ Murdoch, stop moving, would you.” She said as she rushed over to him wrapping her arm around his waist and helped him sit up right with their faces closer then they had ever been.

Murdock stared at her as he concentrated on her heart beat.It was strong and with each breath, the longer he looked at her the more it increased.Her breath hitched, her hand now unravelled from him, now simply rested on his hip.

“Jessica.” He breathed softly as her eyes ran down his body.

She watched as his eyes tried darted back and forth as he tried to read her, gauge her heartrate, her breath rate.

“Jessica” He called.

“Shit, sorry.” She said as she quickly got up and moved away.

“No, no it’s okay I…”

“Murdock is it alright if I take a shower.I..”

“Yeah, yeah sure, uh shower’s down the hall.”

“Thanks.” She said as she pulled off her shirt throwing it on the floor as Matt smiled.

He knew he shouldn’t but he listened as he Jessica removed the rest of her clothes as he heard the shower turn on.He imagined her stepping in the shower as the water ran over her naked body” He closed his eyes as he let said images play through his mind.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard Jessica calling him along with the smell of Thai.

“Murdock, geez are you falling asleep upright now.”

Matt smiled as he opened his eyes. “No, no just meditating.”

“You do that bullshit?” She commented surprised as she took a bite of food.

Matt chuckled.“Yeah.So, did you uh bring any Thai food for me?”

“Yeah, it’s uh right there in front of you.Oh, little to the left, uh the other left.” She said as she tried

“You mean right.” He said as he successfully found the container of food.He thanked her as he took a mouthful.Those directions were awful by the way.Remind me to never ask you to drive me anywhere.”

“Yeah no chance of that Murdock. I don’t drive.”

“You don’t drive?Seriously?Why not?”

“I just don’t drive alright. Jesus what’s with the 20 questions?”

“Sorry.I just figured you know you being here taken care of me and all figured I’d get to know you, well get to know each other a bit better.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Well in case you hadn’t noticed we’re not exactly open books Murdock.”

“We’ll how about we remedy that.I’ll go first.First questions all yours Jones


End file.
